


Met you in the dark

by James (Kyoki_Hatter)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Inspired by Music, M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki_Hatter/pseuds/James
Summary: While at a club with his friend who's to busy with his boyfriend to notice anything else, Tony spots a figure in the middle of the crowd. He just wants to hold that person close and never let them go.This is based off Loving Caliber's I Am Falling For You





	Met you in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own marvel or any of the characters used in this fic. 
> 
> This is based off Loving Caliber's I Am Falling For You

It was a Saturday night and Tony was at a club with his friend Steve and Steve’s boyfriend Bucky. Usually, Tony wouldn't mind hanging out with them but since he was still dealing with a bad break up Tony was annoyed with their closeness. 

”So Tony anyone catch your eye yet?” Steve asked when he stopped kissing Bucky. Tony scanned the crowd and still didn't see anyone that was his type. He looked towards the middle of the crowd and saw a tall figure with black hair that went to the person's shoulders. They were wearing a tight green shirt that showed off their curves and black skinny jeans that hugged their ass nicely. But since he couldn't see the person's face he didn't know if they were his type.

”Maybe.” Was his only response. ”There is someone in the crowd who, if I see their face, might be my type.” 

"Well then, go dance!” Bucky said. ”You might get a better look at their face.” 

Tony shook his head no and ordered another drink. Around fifteen minutes later Tony looked back at the crowd and saw the person again but this time he saw their face. He looked beautiful with his Emerald green eyes, luscious red lips and pale face. Tony looked away. ’Someone that beautiful can't be single,’ he thought. 

The more Tony tried to ignore the beautiful man, the more the beautiful man was on his mind. Tony looked over at Steve for help, but Steve was kissing Bucky again, so he wouldn't notice Tony. He finally decided to get up and talk to the man.

When he got to the dance floor he had to shove a few people to get to the one he wanted at the centre of the crowd. When he got closer he realized why everyone was around him. His looks and dancing were amazing. Next thing Tony knew he was shoved into the man. 

”If you wanted to dance with me you could've asked, ” The man joked, and Tony fell for the accent he had.

”Sorry, I was shoved, ” Tony apologized. ”Although being shoved into you isn't as bad as being shoved into him, ” he said pointing to a muscular blonde a few people away. 

”That's my brother, ” the man said. Tony thought he ruined his chances with him. ”But I agree. Being shoved into that idiot would be bad.” Tony smiled at that. 

”I'm Tony.” He said. 

”I'm Loki.” The man said moving some of his black hair out of his face. 

’He looks so much better up close.’ Tony thought. The next thing Tony could remember was dancing with Loki. He couldn't remember when they started dancing together but he didn't complain. He put his arms around Loki’s waist and Loki put his own arms around Tony’s neck. They danced like that for a bit until Loki asked Tony something.

”So, you obviously like me, and I think you look nice. What should we do?”

Tony thought for a moment. ”You can do what you want to with me, I won't mind. Along as you stay with me, I'm alright.  
I just wanna hold ya.” 

Loki smiled at him and buried his face in Tony’s chest. ”Well I'm hungry and this place only has alcohol. So how about we leave and find a a place to eat?” Tony nodded.

They left the club and walk a few blocks away to the nearest restaurant.

”It's not the best for a date, but it's food,” Tony said as they approached the McDonald's. 

”It wouldn't be the worse date I've had.” Loki smiled at Tony. 

They both ordered and while waiting for their food Tony texted Steve saying he left the club. Tony looked over at Loki to see him on his phone as well. ”You texting your boyfriend?” Tony joked.

”Well since I left with you I'd say I don't have a boyfriend, so no. I'm texting my idiotic brother. He noticed I left and was about to search for me.” Loki explained.

”Overprotective?” Tony asked.

”That's the understatement of the century!” Loki laughed. 

After that, they got their food and sat down to eat. They talked while they ate and realized they both just dealt with a bad break up. Once they finished they left and started walking in a random direction. After awhile Loki stopped Tony turned around to look at him. ”Tony, I wanna kiss you. Can I?”

’Is this really happening?’ Tony thought. ’I never thought I'd meet someone so beautiful as him who'd want to be with me’ Finally, he repeated what he said earlier, ”You can do what you want to with me, I won't mind. Along as you stay with me, I'm alright. I just wanna hold ya.” With that Loki leaned up and kissed Tony on the lips. Tony couldn't believe it, it felt magical, kissing Loki under the streetlights on his way back home. 

Tony kissed Loki back with passion. The kissed evolved from a soft sweet kiss, to a passion filled kiss with a few licks and gentle nibbles, Tony heard Loki moan into the kiss and couldn't help feeling a little bit of pride at making him moan. When they pulled apart Tony looked Loki straight in the eye. ”Do you wanna come to my place with me?” He asked. Loki nodded and followed Tony to his place.

When they got inside they started kissing again this time with more passion. Tony slid his tongue against Loki's bottom lip asking for entrance but Loki denied, so Tony put his hands on Loki’s ass and squeezed it causing Loki to gasp. Tony slid his tongue into Loki’s mouth they battled for dominance which Tony won. He explored Loki's mouth and left no part untouched.

Loki suddenly, but gently, bit his tongue and Tony responded with a growl. Tony picked up the other man and wrapped Loki’s legs around his waist before claiming his mouth in another bruising kiss. Loki put his hands on Tony’s head and slid his fingers into his hair as Tony walked them to the bedroom. As they entered the room, Tony pulled his lips from Loki’s and started to kiss his neck. Loki groaned and tilted his head back, allowing Tony better access. Tony moved to a new area on Loki's neck, looking for his sweet spot, and nipped, Loki moaned. ”Found it!” Tony said and he attacked that spot, to stake his claim on the other man.

Once he was done, Tony licked at the spot once more before withdrawing to admire his handiwork. When Loki's brother noticed the hickey Tony would be a dead man but he didn't care about that now. Right now all he cared about was pinning Loki to his bed and fucking him into the mattress.

Tony gently threw Loki onto the mattress. ”Strip for me.” Loki did as told and started removing his clothes while he did that Tony watched while removing his own clothes as pale skin was revealed to his eyes. ”You're extremely beautiful baby,” Tony said as he climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of Loki. Leaning forward, Tony kissed Loki and gently pushed him onto his back. Running a hand up his side, Tony hovered above Loki, his lips barely an inch from Loki’s, his breath a teasing tickle. Tony smirked, before ducking his head to suck more marks onto Loki’s chest.

”Tony please!” Groaned Loki. ”I need you!”

Tony complied, running his hands along Loki's arms before he smirked and ran his fingers lightly over Loki's nipples, the brush of his hands quickly making the buds stand erect. Loki groaned and blushed slightly. He was slightly embarrassed that his nipples were so sensitive, and Tony took advantage of their sensitivity. He ran his hands over the perky buds, rolled them around in his fingers and his mouth, sucked on them and kissed them. ”Ahh~ Oh~ Tony~”

A shudder ran through Loki's body and that was all it took for Tony to run his fingers from Loki’s nipples, to his dick, and down to the tight ring of muscle that was simply begging to be stretched. His other hand released Loki’s nipples, causing a rather undignified whine to escape him, and reached into his bedside drawer for the bottle of lube he always kept there. Squeezing a liberal amount onto his hand, Tony rubbed his fingers together so they were slick and warm. 

Loki moaned as Tony parted his cheeks and one finger started circling the rim. Slowly, Tony began to insert his finger into Loki. Loki’s face was scrunched up like he was in pain. Tony didn’t want to see that look and while Loki adjusted to the intrusion he decided to distract him. ”Touch yourself, baby. Let me see that pretty cock of yours.” Tony whispered into Loki’s ear. Tony groaned inwardly as the tight muscle relaxed and let him in. He began to pump his finger in and out, in time with the pumping of Loki’s cock.

Loki gasped and pleasure shot through his body as he felt Tony add a second finger. The stretch didn’t burn him anymore and the only thing he could feel were sparks of pleasure. And then Tony scissored his fingers and Loki moaned loudly. ”That good, Baby? Did I hit your sweet spot?”

”Ah~Yes. Tony~ Ah~ Keep ah~ going.”

Tony absolutely enjoyed how Loki moved frantically under him, jerking himself off and fucking himself on his fingers. On the next thrust, Tony added a third finger. He was careful not to cause Loki any discomfort. All Loki could do was moan in pleasure and grind against Tony as he fingered him.

"God Loki, I need you so bad right now," Tony said in amidst Loki's moans. The brunette had been watching his lover fuck himself on his fingers for awhile and it was incredibly arousing. Loki nodded and Tony pulled his fingers out, Loki groaned as they left him. Tony slicked his cook up and held it against his entrance, slowly guiding it in. Both the men moaned as it entered, loving the feeling.

Tony let Loki adjust for a moment before he began to move his hips and when Loki moaned he started thrusting. Loki was a moaning at Tony’s movements. Eventually, Loki started thrusting back against Tony. They moved together, huffing and panting and groaning and moaning with every move. 

”You feel so good, baby! So tight. You were made for me baby.” Tony groaned out.

”Tony~ Ahh~ Faster~” Loki moaned.

Tony started moving faster, shifting to try and find Loki's sweet spot. It was only when Tony moved in such a way they he hit Loki's prostate just right, that Loki actually screamed in pleasure. That one movement had got him so close to the edge. "Ahh~ Please Ahh~ Do that Ahh~ again~" he practically begged, and Tony complied, hitting his prostate again and again and again until Loki came screaming, ribbons of cum splashing against his and Tony's stomachs. Tony thrusted three more times until he came inside of Loki's clenching channel. 

Tony rolled off Loki and onto the bed panting. After Tony caught his breath he pulled the blanket up and over them. ”I hope this wasn't just a one night stand,” he said more to himself.

”It wasn't. I'd love for there to be more between us. But let's go on an actual date first.” Loki said snuggling into Tony's side.

”Yeah. I'll bring you on a real date tomorrow. You can either borrow some of my clothes or I can bring you home and well meet up later.”

”I’d rather not let Thor know for a little while. So I'll borrow some clothes. But for now, let's seep.” Loki said with a yawn. 

”Alright.” Tony kissed him once more before holding his new lover in his arms. ’I think I already fell for him.’ was his last thought as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it for my first smut fic. Let me know because I'm not sure. Once again I don't own Marvel or the characters or the song that inspired this.


End file.
